¿Amigos o enemigos?
by ardillita150
Summary: Que pasaria si los chicos del barrio conocerian a unos adolescentes y tuvieran una gran amistad apesar de las consecuencias? Fic de KND Y TEEN TITANS! 6to CAPITULOO A C T U A L I Z A D O ! no recomiendo leer si nu se conoce a los TEEN TITANS!
1. comienzo de una amistad retorcida

**_Hola, primero que nada este fic se me habia ocurrido mas no supe si publicarlo, segundo fic que agotar de mis retorcidas ideotas XD espero les guste. _**

_**(Los chicos del barrio y teen titans no me pertenecen)**_

_**AMiGoS o EnEmIgOs???**_

Era una mañana muy bonita en la cuidad de Gotham, en una torre en forma de T la cual se llama la torre de los titanes, vivian 5 jovenes que mantenian su cuidad segura de cada problema que aparecia en ella. Estos chicos eran Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Chico bestia y Raven. Cada uno poseia diversidad de habilidades que ayudaban mucho para la lucha contra el mal.

-Jajajaja, no creen que fue un buen chiste?.- dijo chico bestia después de dar uno de sus chistes a los demas.

-Uyy si mira como me rio, ja-ja-ja.- dijo raven sin apartar la vista de un libro que leia.

-Nunca puedo entretenerte o hacer que te rias, me pregunto por que sera.- dudo chico bestia viendo a la chica a los ojos.

-Deja de mirarme chico bestia, me desconcentras.- dijo frustrada raven

-Asi que te desconcentro eh?- dijo con una sonrisa

-No empieces chico bestia sino...- la alarma de los titanes comenzo a sonar, eso interrumpio a raven.

-Lastima raven sera para la proxima.- dijo en un tono burlon chico bestia.

-Titanes problemas en la cuidad.- dijo robin dando la orden de salida

Los titanes salieron a toda velocidad de la torre.

Mientras tanto…

-Izquierda no derecha, no espera –fin del juego- se oyo en el juego.

-Si si que buena soy!!.- celebraba una chica de ojos violeta.

-Solo fue suerte ademas, esta porqueria no sirve.- dijo un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

-Tan temprano estan jugando ustedes dos?.- una niña morena entro a la sala principal viendo a los otros hablar.

-Wally queria una revancha por que le gane anoche.- sonrio Kuki.

-Pero esta ves hiciste trampa.- dijo algo enojado

-Claro que no no digas mentiras güero.- dijo ya enojada kuki

Los chicos comenzaron a pelearse como de costumbre y abby solo giro ignorandolos, fue hacia la cocina hasta que…

-Aquí reportandose la superior numero 86.-

-Si dime 86 numero uno no esta disponible puedes decirme la mision a mi.- dijo abby

-Deben ir a gotham city ahí ay algunos problemas que la base lunar quiere que investiguen y qie sea rapido. _Fin de la transmisión.-_la pantalla se volvio a la normalidad.

-Bueno chicos ya oyeron sera mejor que se apresuren ire a lebantar a uno y a dos.-

Kuki y wally parecian discutir como un cuento de nunca acabar…

-Eres un completo mentiroso no puedes…-kuki se quedo helada y fue interrumpida.

Wally la habia besado en los labios.

-No quiero oir mas tus gritos.- puso su dedo en la boca de ella suavemente- vas a despertar a los demas.- sonrio wally.

_El nunca habia sonreido asi que le pasa? Besandome?, no voy a negar que fue de lo mas lindo pero ¿por que?_

Wally la veia directamente a los ojos mientras ella pensaba esto no le salia ninguna palabra de la boca. Wally se paro del sofa para dirigirse a su habitación y poder ir por las armas para la mision. Kuki se habia quedado ahí sentada muy sorprendida por lo que habia pasado.

-Vamos Kuki no hay tiempo debemos apresurarnos.- abby tomo el brazo de su amiga para llevarla a la salida.

-que… aa si disculpa estaba distraida.- dijo seriamente.

-Ya lo note ahora vamos a la nave, solo faltas tu en subir, casi nos vamos sin ti.- dijo abby

-Si.- Kuki subio a la nave y para su sorpresa su posición estaba a lado de la de cuatro. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse mas el no lo noto puesto que estaba acomodando su puntería y practicando para lanzar misiles.

-Bien chicos este no es un viaje de placer, iremos rapido asi que abrochense los cinturones.- dijo numero dos avisando a los demas.

La nave arranco y volo lo mas rapido que pudo.

**En gotham…**

Los titanes habian llegado a el lugar donde habia un completo caos. Partes de edificios estaban destruidas junto con algunas calles.

-Debio ser plasmus o algun otro loco villano.- dijo cyborg.

- La verdad esto no parece obra de plasmus, los edificios y algunas plantas por aquí estan quemadas, como si hubiera habido un incendio enrome.- dijo robin analizando bien las cenizas.

-Entonces, quien pudo haberle echo esto a nuestra ciudad?.- dijo algo preocupada starfire.

-Creen que alla sido slade, con sus nuevos poderes de fuego?.-pregunto chico bestia.

-No creo, recuerda que slade murio y los poderes se los habia dado mi padre.- suspiro raven recordando esos horribles momentos.

Una llama enorme se vio a lo lejos por un callejón. Los titanes corrieron hacia ella pensaron que talvez era la fuente del desastre que habia causado a la cuidad. Una sombra en forma de hombre se aparecio enfrente de ellos y parecia tener una aura de fuego alrededor de el, mientras reia maliciosamente.

-Y tu quien eres…- dijo desafiando robin

El hombre se dio la vuelta y vio a los jóvenes que estaban detrás de el.

-Ustedes deben ser los jóvenes titanes.- sonrio diabólicamente.-Eh investigado mucho sobres ustedes, si no mal recuerdo son los héroes de esta cuidad.-

-No te equivocaste, y no sabes nada de los problemas en los que te has metido, ¡titanes al ataque!-todos siguieron la orden de robin y comenzaron a luchar.

Starfire comenzo a lanzar sus star balls mientras chico bestia se convirtió en un tiranosaurio rex. Antes de que se dieran cuenta el misterioso hombre habia lastimado a los jóvenes con un aura de fuego. Robin y raven se miraron y presintieron que era hora de atacar con mas fuerza que sin embargo viendo la accion del nuevo villano seria algo dificl de controlar.

Un nave bajo e interrumpio la lucha puesto que aterrizo en medio de la batalla.

-¡Chicos del barrio a sus posiciones!.- una voz se oyo de adentro de la nave.

Unos chicos bajaron velozmente de la nave con algunas armas.

-Que pasa padre ya no hay a quien molestar y decidiste mudarte?.- dijo nigel

-Oigan niños este no es lugar para jugar a los héroes, dejenos el verdadero trabajo a nosotros.- dijo robin dirigiendose a los chicos.

-Por su puesto que no adolescentes somos los chicos del barrio, venimos a luchar contra este idiota.- dijo wally algo enojado.

-Los chicos del ¿Qué?.- pregunto chico bestia

-En serio niños esto es muy peligroso sera mejor que vallan a sus casas.- dijo dulcemente starfire.

-No iremos a ningún lado este es nuestro enemigo desde hace mucho tiempo!.- dijo discutiendo numero uno.

-Este es un enemigo suyo, increíble ahora mandan a niños para ser héroes.- dijo impresionado Cyborg.

-Pues por si no lo han notado nuestro enemigo se escapa.- dijo kuki informando a los demas.

-Lo ven acaban de distraernos, sera mejor que nos dejen este trabajo a nosotros.- dijo robin regañando a los chicos.

-Por favor no peleen, debe aver alguna otra manera de solucionar esto.- dijo starfire.

-No nos quedaremos a discutir mas, debemos encontrar algun lugar para quedarnos en esta cuidad.- dijo abby tratando de cambiar el tema con sus compañeros.

-Ayy si por que no se quedan con nosotros en nuestra torre!.- ofrecio starfire con una sonrisa.

-¿QUE?- dijeron los 2 líderes al unísono.

Después de tanta discusión y alboroto entre los dos equipos por fin los KND decidieron quedarse en la torre de los titanes.

Los chicos del barrio estaban en la sala mientras los titanes terminaban de discutir en donde se acomodarian sus nuevos invitados.

-No me siento comodo estar con unos adolescentes.- dijo nigel hacia sus amigos.

-Vamos no es tan malo, solo nos quedaremos aquí mientras terminamos esta investigación.- dijo abby a su amigo.

-Espero ya termine, si la base lunar se entera de esto, nos correran de patitas a la calle.- dijo preocupado wally.

-Es verdad no deberiamos estar con adolescentes.- dijo nigel muy seriamente.

-Vamos no parecen malos y tal ves podrian ayudarnos en nuestra investigación.- sonrio kuki hacia los demas.

Los chicos pensaron que a pesar de cualquier cosa deberian comenzar a llevarse bien para hacer un buen trabajo y enfrentar los retos que aun les falta por resolver…

_**Bueno bueno aki se termina el primer cap, espero les aya gustado pues como dije, esta es otra de mis lokas ideas y espero les guste para poder seguirla bueno ia saben review por fas lo que sea comentarios, criticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones lo que sea XD bueno nos vemos xaito…**_


	2. ¿Quien es esa chica?

_**Ola n.n gracias por sus reviews la verdad ahora veo que no soi la única a la que le gusto este encuentro, lo hice por que de verdad me pareció interesante y pss en un fic se puede soñar n.n**_

_**Aki sta el siguiente cap salu2 y besitos a toodos los que leen mis fics y a los que me falta por conocer gracias por apoyarme n.n **_

Los KND aun estaban en la sala, esperando a que los adolescentes vieran como se acomodarían.

-Saben que ustedes tardan demasiado, dormiremos aquí en la sala si no les importa.- dijo Nigel muy desesperado.

-Enserio se quieren dormir aquí?.- dijo starfire

-Si, amenos de que nos invites a una pijamada.- dijo numero dos sonriendo.

Abby se quito la gorra para pegarle a numero dos ante ese comentario.

-Yo nadamas decía, ay que genio…-dijo sobandose la cabeza

-Descarado- dijo hacia numero dos.-como decía numero uno, nos quedaremos aquí no se preocupen.

-Esta decidido, vamos titanes mañana nos encargaremos de algunos asuntos, ay que descansar.- dijo robin y todos los titanes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

**A la mañana siguiente..**

Robin fue el primero en levantarse y decidió comenzar a investigar al nuevo enemigo. Pero antes decidió que debería ir al baño (_bueno eso se hace en las mañanas no? xP)_ y para su sorpresa al tocar la perilla otra mano se interpuso.

-Oye yo gane el baño..-dijo el líder de los niños

-Eso no es cierto niño ¬¬ , largo..-

-No yo voi a entrar primero!- los dos soltaron la perilla. –Serás mas grande que yo pero no obedeceré a un adolescente, no sabes con quien te metes! ¬¬.. – dijo nigel muy seguro

-A si? Demuéstrame lo que tienes niño del barrio.- dijo hacia el pequeño líder.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque y…

-Hola chicos buenos días!- starfire saludo y entro al baño.

-O.O…- los dos se sorprendieron y comenzó la discusión de nuevo.

-Ya ves! Ahora tendré que esperar aun mas!.- dijo robin

-Yo necesito mi baño de belleza.. como crees que guardo mi figura de Luis miguel! Esto lo arruinaría por completo.- dijo nigel frustrado.

-Si tu como no intento de Luis miguel ¬¬ - los lideres se separaron y tuvieron que esperar.

-Pues ya que, los dos vamos a esperar mas de media hora, starfire tarda demasiado en arreglarse -.- además sabes que las chicas tardan mucho para que estén lindas.

Nigel lo miro y le sonrio.- a ti te gusta esta chica no es cierto?.

Robin solo se sorprendió.- ¡Que rayos estas diciendo! Es solo mi mejor amiga ¬¬

-Jajaja si claro, asi empiezan pero no te preocupes tener novia es fácil, bueno lo digo por mi.- nigel sonrio para si mismo.

-¿Deberás? Las chicas que te siguen deben estar ciegas o confundidas…- se cruzo de brazos Robin.

-¬¬ a que te estas refiriendo¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!.- dijo nigel algo enojado.

-Nada niño del barrio, yo voy a entrenar un poco.- dijo robin dirigiéndose a su habitación de entrenamiento.

-¿Entrenar? Acaso tienes algún lugar en especial?.-

-Pero claro te lo mostrare, sígueme.- dijo robin.

**El cuarto de entrenamiento..**

-¡Vaya! Esto esta genial robin.- dijo nigel observando cada maquina de ejercicio.

-Claro, vengo aquí todas las mañanas y en la tarde cuando no tengo nada que hacer.-

-Genial¿puedo quedarme aquí?.- pregunto nigel

-Uhmm… esta bien pero no vayas a descomponer nada que te lo cobro ¬¬.- le advirtió robin.

Y mientras estos chicos se comenzaban a llevar muy "bien" también comenzaron a entrenar la verdad que eso era lo que tenían en común y por supuesto, que los dos eran lideres. Los chicos del barrio y el resto de los jóvenes titanes ya se habian levantado y andaban por la torre "T". Una chica de cabellos violeta leía muy tranquilamente en la sala.

**En la sala**

-Buenos días raven.- dijo chico bestia.

Raven solo lo miro.- ¿que tienen de buenos? Empezó mal con ver tu cara.

-A vamos raven no seas asi, te quería invitar a jugar video juegos conmigo.- sonrio chico bestia.

-Sabes que no juego esas cosas¿por que no juegas con cyborg?

-Esta muy ocupado trabajando en su auto ¬¬ le da mas tiempo a esa cosa que a sus amigos.

Raven pensó y dijo.- ¿y que tal a uno de los chicos que vinieron?

-Yo se de alguien que si quisiera jugar...- dijo una chica en la esquina de otro sofá y levantando su gorra a medida que levantaba la cabeza.- El chico rubio se llama wally.- abby sonrio.

-¿Y si le gusta jugar cualquier tipo de video juegos?.- pregunto chico bestia.

-Pero por supuesto.- sonrio abby.

Chico bestia no tuvo opción mas que retarlo a jugar y asi lo hizo se dirigió hacia el chico rubio.

-Hola! wero.- le sonrio chico bestia a wally.

-Hola…-dijo wally mirándolo raramente.

-Como estas.- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Wally solo lo miro y dijo.- ¿Ve al grano quieres?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Chico bestia suspiro y dijo.- Bien¿te gustaría jugar videojuegos contra el mejor de esta ciudad?- dijo señalandose a el mismo.

Wally sonrio y dijo.- Debe ser una broma si dices ser el mejor, te pondré en tu lugar…- dijo wally muy seguro.

-Bien quiero ver que es lo que tienes werito.- le sonrio retando al chico rubio.

Wally y chico bestia se sentaron en la sala y conectaron los videojuegos, pero en la sala aun estaban sentadas las dos chicas mas tranquilas de los 2 grupos. Abby se levanto del sofá pues ella vio que se acabaría la paz cuando estos dos jugaran sus juegos, acto seguido miro a raven y le dijo.

-¿Te quedaras a ver como juegan?.-levanto su gorra.

-No lo creo.- raven se levanto del sofá – Iré a mi cuarto a cambiar de libro, este lo eh leído mas de 8 veces.- dijo la chica de cabellos violeta cerrando su libro psíquicamente.

-Genial¿que tipos de libros tienes¿Tienes alguno de terror que me puedas prestar?.- dijo abby.

Raven sonrio.-Por montones.-

Chico bestia miro a raven y muy sorprendido grito.-¡Has sonreído! No es posible que ninguno de mis chistes te haga reir y te ríes con esta niña?!.-

Wally lo miro y suspiro.- Oye chico verde quiero jugar o amenos que me tengas miedo.- wally se cruzo de brazos.

Abby solo rió.- Y bien ¿me podrías enseñar algunos libros?.-

-Uhm.. claro sígueme.- Raven la dirigió a su habitación cosa muy rara ya que ella nunca dejo que nadie entrara en el.

Starfire se les atravesó en el camino a la habitación. Ella solo las miro y les dijo,

-¿A donde van chicas?.- dijo mirando a raven y a abby.

Raven abrió su habitación y en lo que paso abby se cerro la puerta.

-O.O ¿Raven?.- Acto seguido starfire corrió a la sala y grito.

-¡Raven dejo pasar a alguien a su habitación!-

Chico bestia se sorprendió y de el cuarto de ejercicios que estaba a un lado de la sala, salieron robin y nigel.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! Ò.O- se sorprendio chico bestia.

-Asi como lo oyen ella nunca deja pasar a nadie…-

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-dijo kuki saliendo de la cocina con numero dos.

-Tenemos que ir a investigar…- dijo chico bestia

-¡Oye estamos jugando!.- dijo algo enojado wally.

Chico bestia solo tomo a wally del brazo y se lo llevo con el.

**Espías en el cuarto de raven.**

Chico bestia, starfire, robin, nigel, kuki, memo y wally se dirigian silenciosamente al cuarto de raven mientras tanto dentro de el…

-¡Pero cuantos libros!-dijo abby admirando los libros de raven.

-Puedes leer uno, almenos encontré a alguien que puede comprender la lectura…-dijo raven dando un suspiro.

-¿Acaso tus amigos nunca leen?.- dijo abby.

-Todos somos muy diferentes pero por lo que veo, tu grupo y el mió… se parecen.-

-A mi me gustan los libros de terror.- dijo abby sonriendo- sobre todo cuando no hay nada que hacer.-

-Si… aunque nunca falta en el día el momento en que tengas que salir a pelear.- raven dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Es verdad… por cierto ¿Cómo llegaron a conocerse todos ustedes?.- pregunto abby.

-Créeme que seria el destino… no sabría explicarte.-

-Debe ser fácil luchar contra sus villanos teniendo esos poderes.- sonrio abby.

-A veces los poderes no son tan buenos… a veces traicionan.-dijo raven recordando algunos hechos.

Abby tomo un libro y miro la portada mientras dijo.-

-Me quedare con este… -

-Auch!- se oyó un ruido afuera de la habitación.

Raven y abby abrieron la puerta y encontraron a sus amigos tirados en el pasillo.

-O.O ¡RAVEN!- dijo chico bestia

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¬¬- dijo raven algo enojada.

Abby con el libro en las manos dijo.-

-Ya veo… la sala esta libre, bien leeré allá.- dijo dirigiéndose a lo dicho.

Cyborg caminaba por el pasillo y para desgracia se tropezó con los que estaban en el suelo.

Raven solo los miro.- Tontos- cerro su habitación.

Los chicos se levantaron del suelo.

-Pero que golpazo- dijo wally.

-Si ¿que acaso estas ciego grandulón?- dijo nigel a cyborg.

-Lo siento chicos… se me atravesaron- dijo riendo cyborg.

Mientras se levantaban la alarma de los titanes comenzó a sonar y los relojes de los chicos del barrio comenzaron a timbrar.

-Titanes problemas en la ciudad.- dijo robin.

-Chicos del barrio ¡a sus posiciones!-dijo el pequeño líder.

Los chicos se separaron y se unieron cada quien a sus grupos, salieron de la torre T en sus respectivas naves con la esperanza de encontrarse con el villano pasado.

**¿Un nuevo villano?**

Un aura de fuego se veía en el centro de la ciudad, rápidamente fue captada por los dos grupos de chicos.

Las naves se fueron acercando un poco mas y para su sorpresa era el mismo del día anterior y parecía no estar satisfecho con el daño del día anterior. Las naves aterrizaron y los chicos rodearon a padre…

-Bueno aquí se termino tu gira por el mundo padre…-

-¿padre?- dijeron los titanes al unísono.

Abby dio un pequeño suspiro -larga historia titanes… primero acabaremos con esto-

Los chicos del barrio tenían sus armas apuntadas a padre mientras los titanes tenían sus poderes y posiciones de ataque.

-¡Titanes ataquen!- robin ordeno y a esto nigel también dio su señal y para sorpresa un campo de rocas cubrió a padre de todos los ataques.

-Pero que…- nigel no pronuncio y una palabra.

-Ese poder…- robin se sorprendió mucho – no puede ser…-

Chico bestia dejo de transformarse en lo que era para ver hacia otro punto.

Mas adelante en una cámara se encontraba una chica de cabellos dorados aprisionada en una enorme bola de cristal. La chica parecía estar dormida y muy débil portando un uniforme escolar.

-¿Sorprendidos? Por una parte vine aquí a buscar a esta chica… investigue mucho de ella y supe que sus poderes no los ocuparía jamás… dije por que no quitárselos por completo… ¿eso responde a la pregunta de ustedes chicos del barrio? Ya pueden reportarlo a la base lunar. En cuanto a ustedes titanes…-

-¡Calla! No tienes derecho a quitarle nada a esta chica.- dijo nigel

-Ella era nuestra amiga y no dejaremos que le hagas daño- dijo starfire.

-Pero querida niña esta chica ya no les pertenece… además esto es solo el principio de mi plan.- sonrio maliciosamente

Padre rodeo con un aura de fuego la cámara donde estaba la chica y junto con el, desapareció.

Los chicos del barrio bajaron sus armas- ¿Ustedes conocen a esta chica?- pregunto nigel a robin

-Era de nuestro equipo…lo que quiero saber es quien le dio tal información o como supo donde estaba…-

-No dejare que le hagan daño… ella sufrió mucho para llevar una vida normal- dijo chico bestia enojado.

-Los ayudaremos… tenemos el derecho de detenerlo y ustedes de salvar a su amiga.- dijo abby.

Los chicos subieron a la nave y en la de los KND…

-Valla parece que padre si conseguí premio mayor.- dijo memo conduciendo la nave.

-Si los poderes combinados quizás sean difíciles de detener.- dijo abby algo preocupada.

Nigel suspiro y dijo -Mientras los titanes conozcan los poderes de la chica y nosotros de padre podemos vencerlo pero… ¿Quién es esta chica?...

_**Wenu wenu akii se acabo el segundo cap!! Porfavor disculpen la tardanza ya que no actualize casi en un año! **_

_**. espero que les halla gustado porfavor reviews, comentarios criticas ia saben XD contal de saber que esto va bien y que les gusta ya si no pues tendria que ver si seguirlo o no ) que esten bien gracias por leer!!**_


	3. una verdadera amistad comienza

**Hi!! Aquí regresando a mi trabajo en los fics ahora que tengo tiempo y aun no empieza la primer temorada de los examenes de la secu ToT ni quiero que empiezen. En fin decidi adelantarme en mis fics por esa razon y para ya no dejarlos tanto en suspenso asi que les traigo el tercer cap! Diviertanse!!..**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a: mis molestias)

Todo en general

**Los teen titans y los KND no me pertenecen de otra forma no escribiría x)**

_**Conexión restablecida…**_

_¿Quién es esta chica¿Acaso será un rehén? No lo creo, el chico verde decía que no dejaría le hicieran daño quizás los titanes ya la conocían antes pero… ¿Por qué querrá padre a una adolescente?_ Nigel aun pensaba en lo que había sucedido hace un momento pues ahora se dirigían a la torre T. Los chicos pasaron a la sala en donde comenzaron a investigar junto con los titanes donde podría encontrarse ese tal villano nuevo para los titanes y muy viejo para los chicos.

-Veamos, robin creo que no esta en la ciudad…-dijo cyborg algo preocupado

-Demonios, ahora a donde podrá haber ido…-decía chico bestia – y tiene a Terra con el.-

-¿Terra¿Quién es terra?- preguntaba nigel

-Verán terra era de nuestro equipo hace tiempo, pero paso de lado oscuro también y nos traiciono a todos pero al final decidió salvarnos en realidad no tenia malas intenciones después de todo.- decía raven

-Entonces regresara ser mala de nuevo?- decía kuki.

-Lo dudo mucho, después de un accidente ella quedo convertida en piedra y nadie podía regresarla a la normalidad, lo mas extraño es que una ves chico bestia nos contó que la vio en una escuela, hasta ahora le creímos.- dijo robin algo sorprendido.

-El problema es que no sabemos como regreso a la normalidad yo ni con mi tecnología podía revivirla.- decía cyborg

Los chicos estaban serios ahora, no era posible que una estatua se moviera o reviviera por si sola eso sinceramente seria una locura¿Cómo es que padre sabe tanto de esta chica?...

-Nigel, crees que halla regresado a Cleveland?- decía abby rompiendo el silencio

-Uhm podría ser, no creo que se aparte mucho tiempo.- decía el líder de los chicos.

-Bien entonces iremos con ustedes- dijo robin.

-De acuerdo pero ni crean que aun confiamos en ustedes- dijo numero uno.

-¿Qué¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza numero uno? Si alguien de la base lunar nos ve con adolescentes nos borraran el casset!-decía wally algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, somos el único sector en cleveland además deben de ir con nosotros, ellos deben conocer muy bien a esta chica y cualquier información es algo que será aceptado por todos tenga que ver con este tema.- dijo abby.

-Pienso lo mismo, no estoy seguro que hará ese tipo que se llevo a terra asi que no podemos separarnos.- decía robin.

-Entonces ya esta decidido tendré la nave lista cuanto antes-dijo numero dos.

-Bien y que sea rápido no debemos dejar que padre haga su jugada-decía nigel muy serio.

**Esa tarde…**

Los chicos ya estaban listos para regresar a cleveland no era un largo viaje, quizás de unas 3 horas o 2 y salían en una nave hecha entre cyborg y numero dos, diría que no seria tan lenta después de todo y demasiado amplia especialmente para 10 personas.

-En realidad la ciudad de gotham fue de batman una ves?- dijo wally emocionado.

Todos miraron a robin, cosa que el chico con antifaz ignoro por completo.

-Cierto, que robin no era el ayudante de batman?- decía numero dos en un tono de burla.

Robin solo le hervía la sangre que le recordaran eso realmente no le gustaba que le recordaran que fue un ayudante siendo un gran líder.

-Quizás lo despidió por ser tan malo- decía wally riéndose.

-ESCUCHAME NIÑO DE…- por mucha suerte robin fue interrumpido. (n/a: jaja nada de groserías!)

-¡Miren halla!- grito kuki muy sorprendida.

El terreno por donde sobrepasaba la nave de nuestros amigos estaba completamente destruido, algunas rocas estaban separadas y el piso no era la excepción. No faltaron algunos árboles quemados en el área ¿habrán tenido una batalla esos dos?

Los chicos bajaron apresuradamente de la nave a inspeccionar el territorio, no les agradaba mucho la idea de cómo se veía el terreno. Es obvio que si se combina la tierra con el fuego se hace un poder impresionante asi como el viento y el agua. Si esos dos unían fuerzas para hacer el seguro que nadie podría detener un desastre como ese.

-Esto es increíble, todo esta hecho escombros.- decía raven.

-Definitivamente esos dos juntos son peligrosos- dijo starfire.

-Nosotros no tenemos poderes, no crees que sera arriesgado combatirlos?- decia kuki a su lider.

-No podemos pelear si se unen pero podemos evitar que se unan.-dijo nigel

-Es verdad, los unicos capaces de luchar si se juntan seriamos nosotros- contesto robin

-Ni crean que vamos a dejarles ser los heroes- decia wally algo enojado.

-No debemos iniciar una guerra entre nosotros, ustedes podrán pelear con esa llama andante y nosotros con terra si algo peligroso sucediera.- dijo raven.

-Y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo ¡son muy lentos!- decía muy enojado chico bestia.

Chico bestia subio a la nave evitando la mirada de los demas, no es muy comun ver al chico bestia enojado, obviamente no anda en sus días. (n/a: jaja eso es imposible xD)

-Ahora que le pasa?- dijo wally algo confundido.

-Veran, siendo un chico tan divertido terra es un tema que puede afectarlo mucho…- decia robin.

-No me digan que es su novia…- decia wally con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no!- grito raven

Muchas caras sorprendidas aparecieron en los demas. Esto ocasiono que raven desviara la mirada y dijo:

-Solo es un dolor muy grande recordarla por que sinceramente su hubo algo entre ellos- dijo raven finalizando.

-Debio ser muy doloroso para ti verlo con otra chica ¿no es asi raven?- decia kuki con unos ojos llorosos.

-… De que estas hablando…- decia raven mirandola con rareza.

-Es doloroso verdad? Creeme yo se como te sientes…- dijo kuki. Este comentario no le gusto mucho a wally.

-Aver aver como estuvo eso?- dijo wally.

-Tu no hables traidor!- grito kuki.

-O.O de que diablos estas hablando?- decia wally muy sorprendido.

-Ja! Ahora no lo sabes! No te hagas el tonto!- grito kuki.

Los demas realmente no sabian que pasaba ¿acaso estos dos ya eran novios? Raven solo interrumpio esa confusa pelea entre niños.

-Aver si lo que me das a entender es si chico bestia me gusta estas equivocada.- decia raven arqueando una ceja.-Ahora deja de pelear con tu novio-

-¿QUE!?- grito wally.

-Jajajaja cuanto tiempo mas se lo iban a guardar?- decia memo riendose.

-Mira bola de tonto kuki no es nada mio! Crees que andaria con una boba! No soi un idiota!- wally no supo lo que dijo asta que termino de gritar y de ver quien estaba escuchando tambien. (n/a: wally estas en problemas ô.o)

Kuki lo miro con odio ¿realmente pensaba eso de ella? Con decirles que ese odio se transformo en tristeza. Kuki simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino despacio mas después no tardo en correr mientras lloraba en silencio.

_¿Asi que eso piensas de mi? Pense que ese beso significaba algo pero creo que no se te ocurrio otra forma para callarme… soy solo un estorbo? O quizas un juguete? Entonces mi mente esta clara… definitivamente tu no m e amas…_ La chica siguio su camino hacia la nave pensando en todo esto.

-Oye niño no crees que exageraste?-contesto robin.

-Si… realmente estas tan ciego como para no ver la verdad o que?- decia abby.

Wally de verdad no entendia ¿Por qué hablo asi y le dijo que la habia traicionado? El sinceramente no recordaba averle pedido que fuera su novia y mucho menos se le habia declarado. El sabia que le gustaba mucho esa chica pero no sabia por que ahora actuaba de esa manera.

-Subamos a la nave se nos hara tarde- dijo cyborg.

-Si no perdamos el tiempo- dijo robin.

Los chicos se dirigian a la nave pero starfire aun seguia mirando al chico que estaba completamente en otro mundo.

-Oye güerito ¿estas bien?- le contesto con delicadeza arrodillándose a ver su rostro.

-…-

-Escucha no te sientas mal estoy segura de que si hablas con tu novia todo se aclarara…- la chica fue interrumpida.

-NO ES MI NOVIA!- dejo wally alzando la vos a la joven y después miro al suelo arrepentido.-Disculpa es que no entiendo que pasa aquí…-

-Si no es tu novia por que actua asi?- dijo confundida la extraterrestre.

-No lo se… yo solo pregunte de que hablaba y me dijo traidor…- dijo el rubio preocupado.- No se en donde meti la pata ahora…-

Starfire sonrio.-Quizas te considera como algo mas ¿nunca has llegado a pensar que a esa chica le gustas?-

Wally se sonrojo- eso… eso es imposible…- decia en un tono bajo.

-Aveces las chicas toman decisiones o deciden planear algo para llamar la atención del chico que les agrada, si supieras como le duele a una que el chico de sus sueños no se de cuenta de ello.- dijo starfire.

-Entonces crees que ella dijo eso para que me diera cuenta de que le gusto y hiso algun tipo de prueba?- dijo confundido el chico.

-Por que no n.n- dijo con cariño la chica de cabello rojizo.-Vamos a la nave si? Deben estarnos esperando- dijo sonriendo starfire.

Wally asintió y la siguió hacia la nave pensando en lo que le había dicho, quizás era cierto que solo fue una prueba cosa que las chicas pueden hacer a menudo. (n/a: nunca han planeado con su mejor amiga llamar la atención del chico que les gusta? Jaja yo creo que si) Al subir a la nave wally dibujo una sonrisa viendo a la chica de sus ojos viendo la ventana algo pensativa. Realmente se veía muy triste y a wally nunca le paso por la cabeza que haya ideado un plan como ese y tomarlo a prueba, realmente fue algo bien calculado saber si el de verdad la amaba. Pero no podía acercarse a ella no sin antes recordar que le había dicho boba y darle a entender que solo un idiota estaría con ella. _Realmente… soy un idiota._ Pensaba el chico una y otra ves acomodándose en su asiento mientras la nave seguía su rumbo.

**En cleveland…**

La nave aterrizo en la azotea de la casa del arbol donde habian muchas naves guardadas para las misiones que debian resolver como submarinos, aviones, alguno que otro autobús en fin todas las naves.

-Vaya… realmente ustedes tambien ayudan a la cuidad verdad?- dijo cyborg muy asombrado.

-Realmente ayudamos a combatir la tirania de los adultos y de los aprovechados adolescentes ¬¬- dijo numero uno.

-Jeje aun no nos tienen mucha confianza no es asi?-dijo cyborg

-Naa no le hagas caso a numero uno ustedes no parecen malos n.n- sonrio abby.

-Si, realmente no pense que hubiera adolescentes como ustedes… - confirmo wally que se recostaba en una pared.

Todos miraron asombrados ante ese comentario… el chico que tanto los odiaba por ser adolescentes ahora parecia llamarlos amigos ¿sera eso posible?.

-Que se me hace que el chico rudo del grupo se esta suavizando- dijo chico bestia.

Kuki no pensaria eso, aun pensaba que fue muy frio de su parte no haberse disculpado en la nave.

-Tampoco se confien… nunca dije que fueramos amigos de ahora en adelante.- dijo el rubio caminando hacia la entrada de la casa del arbol.

-Creeme que eso no tardara en suceder- sonrio starfire.

-O.o a que te refieres star?- contesto robin.

-Los amigos son amigos por que tienen algo en comun y dejenme decirles que nosotros tenemos bastante.-aclaro raven.

-Cielos tambien raven se esta suavizando- dijo chico bestia muy sorprendido.

-Callate idiota- dijo dandole un golpe al chico con el puño cerrado el la cabeza. –Eso te parecio suave?-

-Si…- dijo chico bestia y le sonrio- tu siempre me pegas mas fuerte…-

La chica de cabello violeta se sonrojo la verdad no sabia por que ¿acaso kuki tenia razon cuando estaba "peleando" con wally? Imposible para ella eso jamas pasaria amenos de que este encuentro con los chicos del barrio los cambiaran mucho.

Sinceramente ya no parecia haber tanta rivalidad entre los dos equipos como en un principio se cree que este fue el principio de una hermosa amistad…

_**Transmisión interrumpida…**_

**Wally realmente eres un idiota hahaha no no es verdad n.n bueno que les parecio? Creo que hubo mucho amor y amistad en este cap o.O bueno recuerden que en amor empecé con un beso entre wally y kuki, asi que no podia aver un beso nadamas asi por que si n.n espero les halla gustado!**

**Definitivamente me va a doler cuando termine este fic.. ya que tendre que separarlos ToT nooo pero que cruel T.T tampoco imagine que a mas personas les interesaria este encuentro pero ahora veo que sip n.n y muchas gracias por el apoyo asi que saludos aa:**

**_Napo-1_**

**_Tinta azul_**

**_Rossy_**

**_Jazzfive_**

**_GothicGirl-MC_**

**_Fokiita_**

**_Numbeh 013_**

**_sin comentarios_**

**_Lunita Chan_**

**_Tecuciztécatl.Océlotl_**

**(ardillita guarda el microfono y los papeles que contenian los nombres)**

**O.o se les agradece mucho!!.. y por supuesto por ustedes este fic sigue!**

**En fin comentarios criticas tomates sugerencias ya saben xD**

**Cuidense mucho! Hasta el próximo capitulo de ¿Amigos o enemigos:) que tengan un lindo dia!**

**Atte: su ardillita150 n.n**


	4. Recuerdoos Perdidos? :

**Woolapz! O aww tanto tiempo sin escribirles! Waa de verdad que lo siento musió n.nUu ya no e tenido nadita de tiempo u.u pff… weenu los deje en suspenso asi que quitemos eso y sigamos con el siguiente capitulo de este pobre fic! n.n gracias por leer y saludos a toodos!**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a: mis molestias)

Todo en general

**Teen titans y KND no me pertenecen ù.u**

_**Conexión Restablecida…**_

Los jóvenes siguieron a los niños, mientras observaban las enormes salas que se encontraban en el arbol.

-Robin nos saldria mas barato tener uno de estos ¿no crees?- dijo el chico bestia.

-Me sorprende que un arbol terrícola tenga tanto espacio- sorprendida dijo starfire.

-¿Acaso eres de otro planeta?- pregunto kuki.

-Que pregunta tan tonta… es obvio que si tiene poderes es…-

-Calla güero idiota-

-… O.O -

-Star y yo, star y yo!- dijo enojada la chica.

El silencio invadio el pequeño territorio donde estaban los equipos.

-Este… ¿quieren ver el resto de la casa del arbol?- pregunto numero dos.

-Mmm.. yo quiero ver que tipo de tecnología usan aquí- dijo emocionado cyborg.

-Escuchen, no venimos hasta acá a discutir entre novios ni a dar un recorrido al lugar… titanes la mision es encontrar a terra y detener a la llama andante antes de que unan fuerzas.- dijo muy serio robin.

-El chico maravilla tiene razon… debemos encontrar a padre!- dijo numero uno.

Robin levanto a numero uno de el cuello de su camisa, los demas se sorprendieron e intentaron detenerlos.

-No… vuelvas a decirme asi…-

-Ro… Robin dijiste que no veniamos a pelear…-dijo asustada starfire.

-Ja! Bonita amistad si claro… los adolescentes nunca cambiaran…- se burlo wally algo molesto.

La pantalla de los KND se encendio de nuevo con 86 en ella. Los chicos inmediatamente quisieron esconder a los titanes pero…

-Aquí 86 desde la base…lunar…-

-…-

-NUMERO UNO!!-grito la chica pelirroja.

-Es.. espera 86 es que…-

-NO! Has roto reglas de los chicos del barrio… la verdad es que siempre lo haces!-

-Mira si me dejaras explicarte…-

-¡Callate! ¡Esto lo sabran los agentes de alto rango de los chicos del barrio!-

-86 ellos son parte de la mision nos ayudaran a resolverla!- dijo abby algo aturdida.

-¡La mision es solo para agentes de los chicos del barrio! ¡Esa no es excusa!-dijo 86 mas que enojada.

-¡Hay ya basta! ¡Esta niña es mas despreciable que la misma raven!-

…

_**Transmisión interrumpida…**_

_Un momento porfavor… _

_Chico bestia vio estrellitas después de esto…_

_**Conexión Reestablecida…**_

La agente 362 salio en pantalla. Esto ya era un problema, con los gritos de fanny todos suponian que le iban a llamar la atención al sector V.

-Que sucede aquí 86… ¡tus gritos se oyen hasta mi oficina!-

-estos dementes estan rompiendo las reglas- dijo 86 señalando el monitor.

Para sorpresa de fanny los jóvenes titanes ya no estaban a la vista.

-Uhm… no veo que esten aciendo algo malo…- dijo la lider.

-Esta ciegaa!- 86 se dio cuenta y no creia lo que sus ojos veian.-Aquí habia unos adolescentes con ellos!-

-Hay… 86 te dije que dejaras de tomar soda… te altera mas…- dijo preocupada 362.

-Emm.. 362 si no les importa supongo que nos llamaron para una emergencia…- dijo abby.

-Asi es- 362 quito a fanny de la vista de todos- hace unos dias atacamos la casa de padre, obviamente derrotamos a los de la otra cuadra pero padre no estaba… Mientras tanto unos agentes inspeccionaban la mansión y encontraron esta grabacion de voz guardada en una caja con clave. Afortunadamente logramos abrirla… enseguida la transmito…

La pantalla se torno negra y algunas veces se iba la señal y después se oyo una voz…

_-Terra… el fin esta cer… nadie me detendra…juntos… -_

Robin paralizado escuchaba aquella voz que tantas veces lo hizo sufrir, robin cerro sus ojos tratando de no recordar el pasado de esa persona pero… la grabacion no terminaba alli… Otra voz de chica aparecio en la grabacion…

-_No lo lastimes!... Es mi amigo!-_

Chico bestia reconocio la voz y lo dicho al instante… en una pelea de tratar de salvar a terra y pelear contra slade.

-Despues de todo aun no sabemos que significa…- dijo preocupada 362

-No te preocupes investigaremos de donde obtuvo esa información… fin de la transmisión- finalizo nigel la llamada.

-A mi tambien me gustaria saber como obtuvo esa cinta… esa voz… -robin apreto sus puños.

-Vamos robin no creeras que slade sigue vivo… ¿o si?- dijo cyborg.

-No hay manera de que lo este…- dijo raven

-Nada es imposible… debemos encontrar a terra ahora mismo- dijo robin

-No necesitas buscarme…- una voz se ollo de afuera…

En la ventana estaba la chica de rubia que hace unos dias estaba aprisionada. ¿A caso padre la habia dejado libre de sus planes?

-Terra!- dijo chico bestia

-Hola chico bestia… me extrañaste…- dijo entrando a la casa del arbol.

-Terra sabia que tu…- el chico iba a caminar hacia ella pero robin lo detuvo.

-Que sucede aquí. Terra explicalo ahora mismo.- dijo serio el lider de los titanes.

-Si… ¿como es que ya nos recuerdas?- dijo raven

-Como olvidarlos… si ustedes no fueron mas que egoístas- contesto la chica.

-Terra… no digas eso…- decia starfire

-No! Ustedes aun son los mismos… slade tenia razon gracias a que esta nueva persona me dio a entenderlo otra vez… por el momento acabare con ustedes!- terra levanto algunas rocas desde el suelo.

-¡Titanes al ataque!- -¡Chicos del barrio… a sus posiciones!

-Maldita sea! Otra vez tendremos que reparar la casa del arbol después de esto!- grito numero cuatro.

Los chicos del barrio y los titanes trataban de almenos rasguñar a Terra pero la verdad esque era demasiado rapida. Era demasiado obvio que la pelea la perderia ella por que eran diez contra uno, sin embargo la rubia apreto un control cuando unos ayudantes aparecierion a su llamado.

-Ja! Sabia que no podias tu sola!- exclamo cyborg.

Abby combatia al lado de numero cuatro contra varios oponentes, no era tan difícil después de todo ninguno de los dos se rendia fácilmente.

-Acabare con ustedes ahora mismo…- terra comenzo a abrir el suelo de la casa del arbol, y en esta distracción los otros oponentes capturaron a cada uno de ellos.

_**Lugar desconocido…**_

-Donde… ¿donde estamos?- dijo robin algo confundido, al momento de darse cuenta que estaba en el suelo boca abajo apresado.

-Vaya… un tonto a despertado…-

-Me alegro que halla sido alguien de importancia-

-¿Quiénes..?- no termino robin tratando de levantarse…

Padre se acerco al chico viendolo con extrañeza.

-Justo como dijo slade.. –robin palideció- los titanes son fuertes pero aun unos niños. Sabes, los niños y los adolescentes realmente son molestos, ¿no crees que heroes de mas edad se sentirian avergonzados estando al nivel de unos niños?

-Que quieres decir… ¿acaso todo esto es por que somos menores?-

-No exactamente, los heroes son molestos, mas si son niños…-

-¿Que ganas con llevarte a terra de tu lado? ¿Acaso no te averguenza que dependas de el nivel de una adolescente?-

Padre fruncio el ceño con algo de molestia.

-De verdad que eres inteligente ni yo mismo me di cuenta de eso…

-Ah ya veo -.- creo que debe ser normal- dijo robin

-Bueno, ahora yo se que tu sabes mucho de slade… asi que usare tus conocimientos para saber de que era capaz…- dijo padre con una sonrisa malevola.

-¿Qué? Para tu información Slade murio y no me obligaras a decirte nada.- dijo robin tratando de desatarse viendo a sus amigos detrás de el al igual que los chicos del barrio.

-No te preocupes no pensaba obligarte, estaras muy tranquilo acompañando a tus amigos en su sueño!- dijo padre cuando los de la otra cuadra aparecieron y le colocaron una toalla en la cara robin, que muy pronto lo debilito por cierto aroma.

_**Una hora mas tarde…**_

…_¿Porque?...Cielos me duele demasiado la cabeza…_

_-Robin…_

…_¿Ah? ¿Que sucede? ¿Donde estoy?_

_-Robin… Robin…_

…_¿Quién es? No entiendo nada…_

_-_¡Robin! ¡Despiertaa!-…

Robin porfin pudeo abrir los ojos y visualizo donde se encontraba. Era una silla que rodeaban miles de aparatos, tambien llevaba algo en la cabeza. Para su mala suerte no habia como salir ya que la camara estaba cerrada.

-Que bueno que despiertas…- una voz de chica le llamo la atención

-No me sorprende mucho que nos traiciones de nuevo… Terra…-dijo robin

La voz de la chica apenas se distinguia por el cristal junto con los gritos de los amigos de robin.

-Sabes robin creo que estoy en el lado adecuado… si ustedes los "buenos" terminan asi… realmente prefiero ser uno de los "malos"-

-Vamos terra los tontos del barrio y los titanes quieren ver que pasara con robin… y por su puesto yo tambien quiero apreciar este momento…- dijo riendo padre.

-Muy bien aquí voy…-dijo terra iniciando la maquina

Robin trataba de sacar sus armas pero noto que ya no estaban, desesperadamente hizo mucha fuerza cosa que hicieron los cables darle una descarga electrica al joven titan.

-¡ROBIN!- grito starfire.

-Jajaja no seas tonto robin no podras salir…- terra presiono el boton de "start".

-¡No! ¡Robiin!- dijo numero uno desesperadamente.

Una luz ilumino el lugar dejando a robin inconciente _(n/a: oh cielos ya los desmaye bastante pobresiitos xD )_.

**-**Buen trabajo Terra ahora solo veremos sus recuerdos…-

Padre saco un aparato y llevo a terra con el aotro sitio dejando a los titanes y los chicos ahí.

-¡ROBIN! ¡DESPIERTA!- starfire trataba de hacer sus Star balls pero tenia cerraduras en las manos que se lo impedian.

-Es inútil… no podrás despertarlo- dijo numero uno

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué le paso a nuestro amigo?!- dijo cyborg tratando de liberarse.

-Desafortunadamente esa maquina es de nuestra base lunar… no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo la consiguió…-dijo abby

-Rayos eso quiere decir que también ataco la base lunar ¿no?- dijo wally

-Supongo que es algo lógico bobo.- dijo kuki que justamente estaba amarrada con el.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya me canse de tus insultos! ¡Si quieres que te bese otra vez dimelo de una vez!-

- O.O – los ojos de los demás se tornaron como platos…

-…-

-…Yo… yo decía… ¡que si quieres pelear conmigo lo digas de una vez!-dijo wally demasiado sonrojado.

-Emm que le paso a robin?...-dijo Raven tratando de liberarse psíquicamente.

-Uhm… verán esta es la cámara de destitución, la usamos para cuando un agente cumple 13 años. Para ser un agente de los chicos del barrio debemos tener menos de 13, ya que cuando se cumple esa edad somos adolescentes y nos borran la memoria de todo lo que vivimos en los chicos del barrio…- dijo Abby.

-No se como habra modificado padre la maquina… pero los mas probable es que… robin ya no pueda recordar nada de lo que a vivido como adolescente…-dijo numero uno.

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Raven pudo al fin deshacerse de las molestas cadenas y cerraduras que los aprisonaban.

-Vaya ya era hora…- dijo chico bestia – Despues de todo raven es muy util-

Raven avento psíquicamente una cadena a la cabeza de chico bestia.

-No hables como si fuera una cosa ¬¬ -dijo molesta raven

-Ah… lo siento raven ...-

Los chicos corrieron a la camara y la destruyeron para poder entrar por robin.

Numero uno y los demas ayudaron mientras los titanes trataban de despertarlo.

-Numero cinco, si padre obtuvo la camara de destitucion algo paso en la base lunar…- dijo Nigel

-Acaso crees que… hayan destruido la base…-

-Seguro que el ataque fue algo después de la llamada de 362, seguramente no solo fue padre, si no tambien Terra.-

-Esto es malo… realmente malo! Y ademas la camara funciona con el modulo de codigos de los KND!- dijo abby

-Si padre destruye esos archivos o los modifico estamos perdidos…-

-No digas eso numero uno, tu eres el lider tienes que pensar en algo!- dijo numero dos.

-Tienes razon! Memo quiero que vayas con los titanes seguramente podras ayudarles con robin.-

-¡Señor!- dijo numero dos saludando a numero uno.

-Kuki y Wally necesito que recuperen el modulo de codigos…-

-¿!Quee!? Demonioos ¿no puedo ir con abby?- dijo wally algo preocupado

-Yo tampoco quiero ir contigo enano ¬¬ - dijo kuki ante lo que dijo wally.

-Lo siento pero es una orden… Abby te necesito conmigo iremos a la base lunar.- dijo numero uno.

-Esta bien, pero yo…- abby no termino su frase por que Nigel la tomo de la mano mientras corria.

-Ehm numero uno… ¿a donde vamos? La nave es por allá…- dijo abby algo nerviosa.

-Saldremos por la ventana e iremos en la nave, si vamos en aquella direccion padre nos puede ver…- dijo Nigel asomandose por la ventana.

-Pero Nigel estas loco! Esta demasiado alto! Podemos ir con cuidado y…-

Numero uno la tomo de brazos cosa que soprendio mucho a Abby.

-¿AH? ¿¡Que estas haciendo Nigel!? Ba… Bajame ¡Ahora!- dijo abby casi tapando su cara con su gorra de lo roja que estaba.

-Solo sujetate bien…-Nigel presiono el boton de su botas y comenzo a elevarse.

Abby lo sujeto demasiado fuerte rodeando su cuello con las manos.

-Auch no tan fuerte xx – dijo Nigel y salto de la ventana.

…_**Transmision interrumpida…**_

**Jaja los desmaye mucho :P oh porfavoor pido una disculpa enoorme el cap ya lo tenia escrito me faltaba concluirlo pero de repente, ya no podia entrar a mi cuentaa / me desespero mucho esoo! Pero ya pude entrar de nuevoo y decidi dejarles este cap n.n espero que les haya gustadoo la verdad es que actualizare mas rapido por que ya vienen vacaciones :) ahoora sii escribiree hasta que me quede sin manos x.x gracias por leer ya sabeen criticas reclamos tomates felicitaciones lo que seaa para ver si suboo mas de este crossover me cuesta pensar un poco ya que son 10 personajes xD. Cuento con sus reviews!! Se cuidan muchoo n.n Baii Baii!**

_**ArDilliTa'150 :)**_


	5. El inicio de los problemas

**¡****Hola a todos! Dios mio tantos años sin publicar T-T de verdad lo lamento mucho lei mis fics de nuevo waa de verdad perdonen dejarlos con la intriga que y creen ahora tengo 17 casi 18 años pero saben aun así le seguiré a este fic! Me trae recuerdos y espero que aun sigan leyéndolo perdonen el retraso!**

_Pensamientos_

_(n/a: Mis molestias)_

Todo en general.

**Los Teen Titans y los KND no me pertenecen.**

_**Restableciendo conexión…**_

_**Espere… Después de 4 años a la autora se le ocurre actualizar…**_

_**50%...**_

_**100%! Milagro, Conexión Restablecida!**_

Memo fue con los titanes para ayudarlos con la tecnología que había afectado a Robin. Tenian esperanzas de recuperar su memoria…

-Memo ¿que te parece si reconstruimos esta cámara de destitución y buscamos la forma de revertir el efecto?- Dijo cyborg

-¡Excelente idea comienzo a estimarte!- Numero dos se apresuro a donde la cámara destruida con Cyborg.

-Raven que hacemos con Robin…- Dijo Starfire muy preocupada viendo a su líder.

-Dejame ver si puedo hacer que despierte- Raven uso un poco de sus poderes en robin para poder ayudarlo.

-Yo realmente no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…-Dijo chico bestia muy molesto.

-No deberías ir solo… podrían lastimarte…-Dijo stafire deteniendo a su amigo.

-Robin es el líder no tengo porque hacerte caso…-Dijo chico bestia ignorándola y convirtiéndose en un águila para alejarse de ahí.

-¡Chico Bestia!- Dijo Starfire preocupada.

-Es imposible Robin esta muy débil forzarlo a que despierte es peligroso… Star quedate cuidándolo ire por chico bestia- Raven se aparto de Robin y volo hacia la dirección del chico bestia.

_Robin… Porfavor despierta… todos te necesitamos y yo tambien… _Pensaba Starfire mirando a Robin y esperando que despertara en cualquier momento.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Wally y Kuki fueron por armas teniendo cuidado de que no hubiera algún enemigo escondido por ahí, Wally trataba de ayudar a Kuki pero ella seguiamuy molesta con el…

-Oye… ¿hasta cuando estaras enojada conmigo?- Dice wally en voz baja caminando detrás de la chica.

-…-

-De verdad Kuki… no me gusta estar asi contigo…-

-…-

-Aff! Bien pues no me hables te iras sola por ese pasillo oscuro…- Dijo wally deteniéndose y cruzándose de brazos.

La chica de cabello negro siguió caminando y doblo por el pasillo.

-…-

-¡AAAAH!-

Wally reacciono y fue corriendo detrás de ella. Llegando al principio del pasillo estaba casi todo oscuro hacia el fondo…

-¿Kuki? ¡Si es otra de tus pruebas de amor realmente no es graciosa!- Dijo wally gritando hacia el pasillo.

-No lo es… - dijo Kuki desesperada. –Por aquí ¡ayudame!-

Wally miro que Kuki estaba a punto de caer a un hoyo que había hecho Terra cuando empezó el combate. El se apresuro a ayudarla y la subió con cuidado. Kuki se quedo por un rato distraída sobre el hombro de Wally por el susto.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- la abrazo Wally.

Kuki recordó rápidamente toda la situación que había pasado con Wally y se alejo rápidamente de sus brazos, para su suerte la poca luz que tenia el pasillo no hacia notar su sonrojo.

-Hum si… ya… estoy mejor…- dijo Kuki muy nerviosa.

-Oye… perdóname por lo que dije, nunca llegue a pensar que yo te… pudiera… tu sabes…- El chico rubio no pudo completar la frase.

-Eres muy tonto… - Dijo ella seriamente.

-Ya lo se es mas soy un idio…- Wally fue interrumpido por un beso de la chica que tanto quería.

Ella solo se rio un poco y se levanto.

-Tendremos que tomar otro camino- Dijo Kuki ayudando a Wally a levantarse.

-De… ¿de verdad? Yo creo que aquí te puedes caer muchas veces y besarme muchas veces…- dijo Wally en voz baja.

Kuki sonrio sonrojada, el se puso de pie para tomar otro camino. Wally tomo su mano y se fue corriendo por otra dirección _Yo también creo que debemos tomar otro camino con estos sentimientos… Kuki… _

_**En la base lunar de los KND…**_

Todo en el lugar estaba completamente destruido, habían grandes agujeros en la base, archivos regados por todas partes y armas destruidas.

-Ahh… que sucedió…- se levantaba una chica peliroja del piso. -362!- dijo la chica acercándose a su líder.

-Tranquila Fanny estoy bien… ¿se lo llevaron verdad?- dijo la chica rubia algo débil.

-Si… nos lo quitaron ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?...-

-Trata de contactar con el sector V… talves ellos sepan algo de esto…- dijo 362 tratando de levantarse.

86 fue corriendo hacia una computadora para lograr localizar al sector V. No tuvo éxito y tanto los radios como los relojes estaban sin señal. Una nave golpeo fuertemente la base lunar destruyendo aun mas su construcción, Numero uno y cinco bajaron rápidamente sorprendidos del desastre que había.

-Nigel! Justo a ti te quería contactar…-dijo 86 sorprendida.

-Dios mío… ¿qué sucedió aquí 86?-

-Una adolescente con extraños poderes vino junto con Padre… se robaron la cámara de destitución y el modulo de códigos de los KND…- dijo la pelirroja con decepción.

-Lo sabemos… ahora pedimos a pedirle un permiso a 362- dijo Nigel hacia su líder.

-Dime Uno ¿que sugieres hacer?-Dijo 362 aun muy débil.

-Conocimos a unos Adolescentes que saben acerca de esa chica llamada Terra… ellos pueden ayudarnos con información y…-

-De ninguna manera!- Dijo 86 frustrada- Lo ve 362 le dije que habían desobedecido!-

-Tranquila Fanny si Nigel lo dice le creeremos de lo contrario tendremos que destituirlo después.- Dijo la líder. –Por ahora debemos confiar.-

Fanny solo se quedo inconforme y callada ante esta sugerencia. Abby y Nigel explicaron detalladamente la situación con los Titanes y asi la líder 362 accedio a cooperar con esos adolescentes. Reunieron agentes que estaban aun consientes después del ataque de la base lunar y fueron hacia Cleveland en busca de los enemigos.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Raven atrapo a chico bestia convertido en águila con sus poderes psíquicos.

-Chico Bestia no hagas algo tan imprudente-

El chico se convirtió en humano de nuevo y la miro enfurecido.

-A ti nunca te agrado Terra… pero a mi si y yo no dejare que le suceda algo y si me lo impides tendre que pelear contra ti también.-

Raven dio un gran suspiro. –Escuchame bien si es tan importante para ti todos ayudaremos es mejor si vamos juntos, si vas tú solo no podras ayuuando escusdarla.-

El chico bestia reflexiono un poco y trato de tranquilizarse. –¿Bien y que paso con los demás?-

En ese momento llegaron Kuki y Wally ya con sus armas listas para pelear.

-¿Uh?¿ Que hacen aquí? ¿No se quedaron con los demás?- Dijo kuki.

-No y yo digo que deberíamos ir tras de esa llama andante y Terra- dijo chico bestia.

-Nosotros debemos recuperar el modulo de códigos, asi podremos hacer que funcione de nuevo la maquina de destitución.- dijo Wally.

-Entonces que vengan con nosotros nosotros debemos ir a donde padre y la chica rubia.- Dijo kuki sugiriendo.

-¿Ah?-Dijo Wally algo sorprendido.

-Porfavor ¿si?- dijo kuki sonriéndole tiernamente.

_Ahh… yo quería ir a solas contigo…_Dijo Wally en su mente mientras la veía sonreir.

-Esta bien esta bien pueden venir- dijo el chico rubio algo sonrojado.

-Perfecto ahora ¿como sabremos en donde están? – dijo chico bestia.

-Yo puedo tratar de seguir la energía de Terra pero no me desconcentren.- dijo Raven seriamente.

Los tres asintieron, tomaron una de las tantas naves y comenzaron a seguir las intuiciones de los poderes de Raven. Chico Bestia no dejaba de preocuparse aun después de que Terra los traiciono ella era muy especial para el y estaba confundido, no sabia si era bueno seguir sintiendo eso por ella.

_**En la casa del Arbol.**_

-Ah.. donde estoy…- Robin comenzó a despertarse.

-¡Robin!- dijo la chica extraterrestre aliviada.- ¡Me alegro mucho de que hayas despertado!

-Eh… si yo también pero tu ¿quien eres?- dijo el chico algo confuso.

El rostro de Starfire cambio de animo y se sintió decepcionada. Era verdad, Robin realmente había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido, hasta el encuentro de los Titanes.

-Robin… soy tu amiga Starfire yo y los demás estamos preocupados por ti, tal vez ahora no recuerdes nada pero nosotros si y te necesitamos eres nuestro líder…-starfire dejo de hablar y salieron unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Oye ¿Por qué lloras?¿Los otros? De verdad no entiendo…- Robin dijo muy confundido.

-Lo se… pero porfavor ayudanos- dijo starfire tratando de no llorar mas.

Robin quedo sorprendido de que esa chica llorara por el asi. ¿_Tan importante soy para ella? Que habrá pasado que dice que ella y los demás me necesitan… _El chico se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Te ayudare a ti y a los demás- dijo robin dándole seguridad a Star.

-Gracias Robin- dijo sonriendo. Ella lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia la dirección en la que Raven había ido.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué acaso no esperan?- dijo memo saliendo de una habitación. –La cámara de destitución ya esta arreglada solo falta el modulo de códigos y funcionara!-

-¡Eso es perfecto querido amigo!- dijo tiernamente Starfire hacia numero dos.

-Si ahora vamos todos juntos y llevemos esa cosa en la nave-

Ellos cuatro también se unieron y salieron en busca de los demás para ayudarlos. Memo y Cyborg se presentaron con Robin para que no estuviera muy confundido y también le explicaron la situación en el transcurso del viaje.

_**En un lugar extraño…**_

**-**Con estos recuerdos de Robin no solamente podre atrapar a esos malcriados de los chicos del barrio si no que sabre todo lo que hizo slade… sus planes y asi podre hacer del mundo lo que yo quiera… sacando a las personas que me estorben el camino… y tu Terra si quieres podras ser la única persona con poderes en la tierra porque no habrá nadie mas que tu… si asi lo deseas. - dijo Padre con una malévola sonrisa.

-Eso me servirá para vengarme de esos Titanes que fueron unos egoístas conmigo…-dijo la chica rubia apretando un puño. –Nunca perdonare que no me aceptaran como soy-

Una fuerte explosión se escucho afuera del lugar y una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Vamos Terra tengo que grabar estos recuerdos en mi memoria y después destruir este disco de la memoria de Robin- dijo padre levantándose de su asiento.

-Pero ellos han llegado… ¿no deberíamos detenerlos?- dijo la chica seriamente.

-Tardaran en llegar hasta aca abajo aun tenemos tiempo. Sigueme.- dijo el hombre con un aura maligna.

Terra siguió a Padre mientras que las explosiones aun seguían escuchándose afuera. Raven, Chico Bestia, Wally y Kuki estaban combatiendo contra los guardias que protegían la guarida de aquel hombre. Solo Raven y chico bestia podían combatir mejor ya que poseían poderes pero Wally y Kuki debían cuidarse mas ante los oponentes.

-Chicos ¿pueden ir sin que los noten hacia el piso de abajo?- Dijo Raven mientras luchaba contra los enemigos con sus poderes.

-¿Estás loca? Los van a matar ahí abajo.- dijo chico bestia luchando también.

-Si podemos, vamos Kuki tu sígueme- El chico rubio jalo a Kuki del brazo mientras la cubria de los enemigos.

-Wally ten cuidado por donde vas…- dijo Kuki sosteniendo el brazo de el chico algo asustada.

-Tu confía en mi, mira por aca- Wally llevo a kuki a la entrada del primer piso.

Un guardia los vio y los ataco tirando el arma de Numero 4. Kuki se asusto y Wally la cargo rápidamente para huir de ahí.

-Wally ten cuidado.- dijo kuki sosteniéndose de el.

-Tranquila estoy bien- Numero 4 la bajo con cuidado y se cubrieron en una esquina. –Bien Kuki creo que podemos ir…- cuando el chico rubio volteo vio como se llevaban a kuki entre varios guardias. El intento correr pero otros dos guardias le pegaron en la nuca haciéndolo caer inconciente, mientras lo ultimo que vio fue como se llevaban a su preciada Kuki.

-¡WALLY!-

_**Transmision interrumpida…**_

**Okai me esforcé haciendo el cap aunque yo digo que me falto inspiración T_T! Espero que les gustee muchiisimoo y como les decía antes ya saben tomates criticas regaños y QUEJAS sobre todo para mi por actualizar ya después de un siglo ya saben todo en los reviews!** **Cuidensee! Seguire prontoo (:**

**Ardillita150 :3**


	6. Traición

**Buenos y bonitos días en el que estén leyendo este nuevo capítulo, hace días actualice el de "Solo tú y nadie más" C: así que espero que les agraden los nuevos capítulos de mis pequeños fics. ¡Aquí llego para dejarles más de mi imaginación sobre este crossover de Teen Titans y KND, perdonen la demora! Disfrútenlo mucho C:**

_Pensamientos_

_(n/a: Mis molestias)_

Todo en general.

**Los Teen Titans y los KND no me pertenecen, pero me encantan! **

_**Restableciendo conexión…**_

_**Conectando los cables de nuevo y desempolvando las ideas…**_

_**¡Continua la transmisión!**_

-Enserio, no comprendo nada…- el chico del antifaz se encontraba asimilando todo lo que le decían, pero él no recordaba nada.

-Tranquilo amigo, pronto llegaremos a donde están los demás y recuperaremos tu memoria…- decía Cyborg piloteando la nave.

Un misil les golpeo en la nave por la parte trasera, eran aliados de Padre y Terra, que los habían estado persiguiendo al haber arreglado la cámara de destitución.

-¡Aghh! Todos tomen un paracaídas, yo me llevare la cámara lejos…- decía el humano mitad robot, dejando la nave en modo automático.

-¡No!- Starfire grito. –Ustedes tomen los paracaídas yo saldré y los ayudare empujándolos lo más rápido que pueda… salven la cámara y a los demás… y recuperen la memoria de Robín…- la chica extraterrestre salió por la parte rota de la nave.

-¡Star!- Cyborg trato de seguirla pero podía caerse y era peligroso.

Robín se trato de aproximar también pero numero dos lo tomo del brazo.

-¡Tú no debes ir, necesitamos ayudarte!-

-¡No se que está sucediendo, pero no voy a dejar que esa chica vaya sola!- Robín actuó demasiado tarde, Starfire levantaba la nave con toda su fuerza sobrehumana para que no cayera por completo, y comenzó a volar con ella con velocidad en la dirección correcta, evadiendo los misiles de los enemigos que venían pisando sus talones.

_No se preocupen por mi chicos, yo distraeré a los enemigos… _

Ella la lanzo la nave con todas sus fuerzas cuando estaban a una distancia lejana de los enemigos.

-¡Aprovechemos esta oportunidad!- Memo lanzo los paracaídas a Robín y Cyborg y entre los tres pudieron saltar lejos de los enemigos y huir con la cámara de destitución.

**En la entrada de la Guarida de Padre…**

-¡Se han llevado a numero 3!- dijo Raven noqueando al oponente que había lastimado a Wally.

-Oye güero, ¡tienes que despertar!- Chico bestia trataba de despertarlo.

El chico comenzó a abrir los ojos y se llevo una mano a su frente. -¿Qué… ¿Dónde está numero tres?...- dijo débilmente.

-Tú no puedes hacer mas… nos ayudaste a combatir con estas personas, debes regresar a la nave y descansar.- Dijo Raven seriamente.

Wally se puso de pie y sacudió su cabeza. –No voy a perderme toda la acción de esta misión y por supuesto, ¡no me quedare de brazos cruzados cuando se han llevado a Kuki!-

-Bien debemos seguir… el parece estar bien.- chico bestia sonrió.

Raven les iba abriendo camino con sus poderes psíquicos y tratando de evadir a todos los guardias. Se habían llevado a numero tres hasta donde se encontraban Terra y Padre, por lo tanto debían apresurarse a llegar con ellos.

La estructura del edificio estaba desmoronándose con tantos ataques, los poderes de Raven eran muy útiles porque cuidaba que no les lastimara nada.

-¡Cuidado!- Chico bestia se convirtió en un tiranosaurio rex y cubrió a Raven de un pedazo de techo que iba a caer sobre ella. El la había cubierto con los pequeños brazos y el enorme cuerpo.

Raven se sonrojo por ese detalle. –A-Aleja tus garras de mi chico bestia…- ella escondía su rostro en el gorrito de su capa.

Chico bestia se convirtió en humano de nuevo y pudo sentir como abrazaba el cuerpo de la hechicera. –Raven, no me digas que te pones nerviosa con los abrazos…- el sonrió.

-No tengo intenciones de tener contactos con humanos, ¡ y menos con alguien como tu!- Raven estaba muy sonrojada apartando los brazos del chico bestia y siguió caminando para abrir camino. Ella no podía dejar de pensar cuando le habían preguntado, si le gustaba chico bestia…

-Oye… deja de coquetear, tenemos que recuperar el modulo de códigos para restaurar el casset de tu líder!- El güero decía muy enojado. _(n/a: es que extraña a Kuki ): )_

**El modulo de códigos.**

Kuki se movía con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de las cadenas, estas estaban retenidas por unas rocas que Terra controlaba.

-¡Nunca vas a tener lo que necesitas!- decía la japonesa enfurecida.

-Calla pequeña, ya tenía mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto. Voy a destruir esa horrible organización de niños malcriados, en especial el sector V. Yo si tenía la intención de un día poder controlar a los adultos y ponerlos en su contra, pero me he encontrado algo mejor… los poderes. Ahora con esta información que tiene Robín en su mente, podre ir al lugar en donde se resguardaba Slade, y con ayuda de Terra voy a tener el mundo en mis manos…- el hombre con el aura de fuego comenzó a reír.

-No puedes hacer nada si no tienes la cámara de destitución…- Kuki dijo muy agitada.

Terra comenzó a reír también. -¿Crees que no pudimos copiar esa chatarra?- la chica rubia presiono un control y salió una réplica y mejorada de la cámara de los KND. –Vamos a ver cómo podemos usar el modulo de códigos ahora mismo con tu ayuda… -

-Me temo que no, querida Terra.- Padre la empujo sin piedad a la cámara aun mejorada que ella misma había mostrado.

Terra cayó en la silla, cuando unos grilletes le aprisionaron los brazos y pies. Su mirada se torno frustrada.

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-

Kuki estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba presenciando, no sabía que iba a pasar y estaba asustada.

-Esta chica es solo un rehén… ya veremos qué hacer con ella, pero tu… tu me vas a ayudar regalándome esos poderes que tienes…- el hombre sonrió malévolamente.

Terra trato de usar sus poderes pero los grilletes eran especiales para ella, retenían sus poderes y cada vez que los usaba los absorbía. –NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO… MALDITO YO TE AYUDE A ROBAR ESA CAMARA!- la chica rubia estaba muy molesta, sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos de sus poderes.

-Yo dije que con tu ayuda iba a dominar al mundo, mas nunca dije que tu estarías ahí para presenciarlo… esta máquina la hice para quitar y darme poderes a mi mismo.- el hombre golpeo el cristal impenetrable de la cámara. –Lo lamento, linda.-

Una explosión abrió el lugar en donde se encontraban Padre, Terra y número tres. Raven libero a Kuki con sus poderes mientras Wally se quedaba a protegerla de lo que podría ocurrir.

-Vaya se unieron más personas a verte Terra, que se siente ser utilizada por todos en este mundo…- Padre comenzó a reír.

Terra miro rápidamente a chico bestia… ella sabía que había hecho mal y que no habría otra persona que lo fuera a perdonar como él. -¡Chico Bestia!- ella grito con todas sus fuerzas dentro de la cámara.

Usando sus poderes, el chico de tez verde se convirtió en un oso enorme para atacar al hombre, padre era muy rápido y había aprendido algunas habilidades de Slade al haberlo estudiado por un tiempo.

Los guardias escucharon el alboroto y entraron para ayudar. Kuki y Wally detuvieron algunos en la entrada, pero era inútil llegaban demasiados.

-¡Chicos del barrio a sus posiciones!- una chica rubia decía por un altavoz en una nave. –Padre, estas rodeado no tienes escapatoria…-

-JAJAJAJA.- el hombre llamo más refuerzos, ahora tenía algunos robots que había hecho Slade hace tiempo y empezaron a lanzar misiles contra las naves de los KND.

-362 no están atacando…- decía un piloto de alto mando en una nave.

-La prioridad es recuperar el modulo de códigos… todos tienen esa misión, la cámara ya no nos es de utilidad. ¡Adelante!- la rubia dio la orden a todas las personas que venían con ella y todos abandonaron las naves.

Chico bestia no podía contra los nuevos poderes de padre, Raven aprovecho para tratar de sacar a Terra de esa cámara con todo su poder. Los agentes empezaron a invadir todo el edificio luchando contra los guardias.

La nave en la que venían Robín, Cyborg y Memo aterrizo justo encima de la batalla de chico bestia contra padre.

-¡Ya llegamos y no nos invitaron a la fiesta!- Cyborg comenzó a lanzar su rayo para destruir a los molestos guardias.

-¿Dónde está el Modulo de códigos?- decía Wally desenfrenado.

-Eso es!- Raven quito el modulo de códigos con sus poderes y esto hizo que se abriera la cámara.

-¡NOO!- padre lanzo una llamarada de fuego ardiente.

Terra salió corriendo de la cámara y se coloco detrás de chico bestia.

-¡Jamás arruinaran mis planes otra vez!- el capturo a Raven y la metió dentro de la cámara. –No necesito el modulo de códigos, para quitar los poderes…- tomo la cámara y salió huyendo con ella.

-¡RAVEN!- chico bestia dejo a Terra ahí y salió convertido en águila detrás de Padre.

Kuki corrió por el modulo de códigos, y lo tomo en sus brazos, los guardias comenzaron a huir debido a que ya no había una razón para quedarse en ese lugar.

**Retirada.**

-Muy bien numero tres.- decía 362 llegando hacia donde la japonesa se encontraba.

La chica le dio el modulo de códigos a su líder. -¿Qué pasara ahora con la base lunar destruida?-

-Nosotros debemos de arreglar eso, por ahora tendremos que usar una nueva forma de guardar nuestra información y tecnología secreta. En cuanto a ustedes sector V, la misión ha terminado, les ordeno que regresen a sus actividades normales.- finalizo la líder.

-Eso jamás…- decía Nigel acomodando sus gafas.

La rubia lo miro dudosa -¿Nigel?-

-No vamos a dejar que los Titanes se queden solos, Padre ha escapado y tratara de quitar los poderes de Raven…-

-Eso no les incumbe a ustedes, ya hemos completado la misión, ellos son héroes y tienen poderes. Podrían arreglar ese problema solos.- decía 362 sin bajar su mirada.

-¡No lo entiendes!- grito número cuatro. –Raven es la más poderosa de todos estos adolescentes, podría manipular a cualquier persona que se le atraviese y por si fuera poco chico bestia fue tras ellos! ¿Qué tal si también se adueña de ese poder? Padre seria invencible…- dijo el güero hacia la líder.

-Es una orden, el reglamento marca que no debemos cooperar con adolescentes, para no revelar la identidad como agentes.- la rubia estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-Ya cooperamos con ellos y somos un gran equipo ahora, no nos van a detener tus reglas.- Dijo Abby poniéndose del lado de su equipo. –Necesitamos recuperar la memoria de Robín, así que déjanos usar el modulo de códigos también solo una vez.

Cyborg y Robín no sabían que hablaban pero al parecer las cosas se pusieron serias.

-Me niego… si van a seguir con esta cooperación no me queda más que destituirlos.- 362 dijo segura, -finalizando la recuperación de la memoria de Robín ustedes seguirán al ser destituidos.

-Aceptamos.- Nigel finalizo.

Los chicos del sector V tenían miedo de arriesgar sus recuerdos y sobre todo, sus misiones como agentes secretos… pero no importaba, ellos sabían que harían lo correcto para recuperar la memoria de Robín y ayudar a Raven.

Se instalo la cámara que habían reparado Cyborg y Memo, y con eso pudieron recuperar la memoria de Robín.

-Numero uno…- Abby se acerco a su líder.

-¿Si?- contesto sin dejar de mirar como metían a Robin a la cámara para recuperar su memoria.

La morena dio un gran suspiro. –Yo voy a extrañar mucho a todos… y quiero que sepas una cosa, antes de que suceda lo peor.- la chica estaba temblando.

Nigel dejo de prestar atención y miro a su amiga, la veía muy triste pero el sabia que ella era muy fuerte. Para todos iba a ser muy difícil dejar la organización, pero Numero Uno es un chico de palabra y el no se doblaría ante aquellas reglas.

-¡Yo siempre estuve en desacuerdo de que estuvieras con Lizzie!- la morena se apretó los labios.

-…¿Qué?... – El chico no entendía bien a su amiga, estaba sorprendido.

-Antes de que borren mi memoria, quiero decirte… que tu… me has gustado desde siempre.-

_**TRANSMISION INTERRUMPIDA**_

_**Okaai este es el siguiente capitulo :D estoy haciendo me publicidad yo sola xDD pero ahí voy, estoy actualizándome toda :3 sere una super ardilla… verán:**_

_**Estoy corrigiendo capítulos de mi fic Crees, contunuando con la segunda parte "Solo tu y nadie mas" y actualizando este crossover, espero que no se me revuelvan las ideas! Perdonen si fue muy cortito u.u quiero que este crossover quede bien y debo regresar a mi infancia para tener inspiración!**_

_**Y ya sabeen criticas reclamos bombas tomates o algo C: pero díganme que les parece! Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas**_


End file.
